


Pocałunek

by Megajra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ewan naprawdę całuje Haydena, Jestem dziwna wiem, M/M, Obikin to miłość, Obikin to życie, Polski | Polish, Słodziakowanie, Wiecie jak to leci ;), całowanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megajra/pseuds/Megajra
Summary: Historia Oparta Na Faktach! Nie ściemniam. :D





	Pocałunek

 - Pocałuj mnie - zażądał Anakin. Rzecz jasna, swoim niebezpiecznie i nieprzyzwoicie słodkim głosem. Wszystko po to, by na bezczela nakręcić biednego Obiego...

\- Zwariowałeś? Nie tutaj, nie teraz. Nie mogę. Wszyscy się na nas gapią!

Młody Jedi przewrócił oczami.

\- Kochasz mnie? - zapytał, na pozór niewinnie.

\- Wiesz że tak. Kocham Cię bardziej niż cokolwiek innego na tym przeklętym świecie, ale...

\- Więc to udowodnij! Rzucam Ci wyzwanie.

Obi zacisnął zęby.

\- Ty cholernie przystojny sukinsynie...któregoś pięknego dnia mi za to zapłacisz.

Wyszeptał Anakinowi do ucha, a po chwili pocałował swego niegrzecznego padawana.

\- Och, cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, Mistrzu...

 


End file.
